Seeing Red
Seeing Red is the twelfth episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Brie has a difficult time accepting Bryan's notoriety. Nattie feels that Eva Marie is trying to get too close to TJ. Nikki has to cope with John's demands. Recap In this edition of “Total Divas, we open with Nikki Bella stewing in her Maserati of emotion after speeding away from John Cena in the waning moments of last week's episode. She later sequesters herself in a hotel waffling over how to respond to The Champ's co-habitation agreement. Brie, for her part, is outraged over Cena's request, while Mama Bella is somewhat more measured in her response; the underlying advice they both give, though, is that Nikki should, y’know, talk to the guy. Nikki agrees to a sit-down and, duly humbled by the situation, Cena lays his cards on the table: There was really no easy way to broach the subject and he didn't want to rain on Nikki's parade while she was actually moving her boxes, so he waited until after. Plus, given that he still provides for his family, Cena doesn't want to jeopardize his capabilities as a breadwinner if things go south with Nikki, so he needed to look after his own in the event of unlikely disaster. Nikki seems satisfied with this, and The Champ breathes a sigh of relief. Less elated is Brie Bella, whose quality time with Daniel Bryan is rapidly dwindling as his star rises in WWE. Sudden work-related commitments prompt the bearded wonder to duck out of not one, but two, dates with his gal pal, and Brie, to put it lightly, is not pleased. Nikki opines that Brie's subsequent blowup is probably bringing undue agita onto an already stressed-out Bryan, and Brie relents. Their makeup is, true to form, adorable. Eva Marie, looking to emulate Natalya's in-ring style, turns to Tyson Kidd (TJ) to pass on his wisdom as he was the one who trained her idol. Unfortunately, the sight of Eva and TJ's legs entwined in an Indian Deathlock drives Nattie mad with jealousy, and she decides to repay the favor by grappling with the first bit of beefcake she can find. Happily, an unsuspecting Fandango is lying around, and the sight of their training session is more than TJ can bear before he loses it, too. Pretty soon all four of them are at loggerheads, though TJ and Nattie ultimately kiss and make up because, really, this was a silly argument to begin with. And finally, Cameron. Well, uhh, Cameron and Vinny are having problems in their love life. They go to a relationship therapist (of sorts) to tackle their issues, and by the episode's end Cameron has, with Vinny's help, gotten her groove back. Celebration ensues. Image Gallery Seeing Red 2.jpg Seeing Red 3.jpg Seeing Red 4.jpg Seeing Red 5.jpg Seeing Red 6.jpg Seeing Red 7.jpg Seeing Red 8.jpg Seeing Red 9.jpg Seeing Red 10.jpg Seeing Red 11.jpg Seeing Red 12.jpg Seeing Red 13.jpg Seeing Red 14.jpg Seeing Red 15.jpg Seeing Red 16.jpg Seeing Red 17.jpg Seeing Red 18.jpg Seeing Red 19.jpg Seeing Red 20.jpg Seeing Red 21.jpg Seeing Red 22.jpg Seeing Red 23.jpg Seeing Red 24.jpg Seeing Red 25.jpg Seeing Red 26.jpg Seeing Red 27.jpg Seeing Red 28.jpg Seeing Red 29.jpg Seeing Red 30.jpg Seeing Red 31.jpg Seeing Red 32.jpg Seeing Red 33.jpg Seeing Red 34.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #12 at WWE.com * Seeing Red on WWE Network Category:2013 television events